Auld Lang Syne
by Pavane
Summary: "Out of all the people that I lost during the Second Wizarding War, I had mourned her the most. Grief for the rest subsided over time, but not for her. To me, she was the one who got away. Now, as she stands in front of me, this time, I am determined to get it right." Draco and Cho spend Christmas Eve together. Romance and mystery ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.

* * *

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot  
_ _And never brought to mind?_

It is Christmas Eve, and like the sodding idiot that I sometimes am, I have completely forgotten to get my wife a Christmas present.

Yes, even Draco Malfoy, the resident Hogwarts bully way back in pre-Second Wizarding War days, can admit when he's right...in the wrong. Let's just say that a great many things have changed since my schoolboy days.

Now, here I stand, out on the streets of London, battling the bitter cold and wondering how on earth the local bookstore just around the corner from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron could have just _moved_? I swear I was here just last week _._

That, or a _very_ great many things have changed since my schoolboy days, and I'm not only talking about my newfound humility.

I stamp my feet to shake off the snow and contemplate calling my wife on her mobile to admit my failure, when I notice a woman in my peripheral vision advancing in my direction. I have never been very good with dealing with complete strangers, much less Muggle ones, but I am in dire straits. Those Muggle philosophers got it right when they said that a happy wife makes a happy life.

So, I muster up the courage to ask her as she neared, "Excuse me, but do you know where Diamond Books is?"

She stops to answer, and in that moment when our eyes meet, I can feel a whirlwind of memories and emotions fly past me until the colors stop and fade into the sight in front of me. I never thought I would see her again, especially not after the way I had treated her in my sixth year. But then again, I never thought a lot of things would happen.

Before I find my voice to call her name, the woman speaks.

"It's moved a couple of blocks away. I'm headed there myself."

She speaks clearly but impartially, without inflection to acknowledge that she recognizes me or an implied invitation to follow her. She rouses herself enough to break eye contact and walk past me.

Okay, I might be a more reformed Draco, but I'm still a Malfoy at heart. Malfoys do not take being ignored lightly.

"Oi!" I call out. "Chang!"

She doesn't turn around, forcing me to jog to catch up to her. Somehow, I knew that she would be like this when - and if - I saw her again. Can't say that I blame her, really, Out of all the things that I lost during the Second Wizarding War, I had mourned her the most. That is why I am determined to have her face me and acknowledge that I am still alive. Confront her past, that sort of thing.

"Hey, wait!" I call out as I finally catch up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her from moving. "So, you think you can just ignore an old school mate, eh? Where's your holiday spirit?" I can hear my breath coming in pants thanks to my little jog, but I summon that buried Malfoy charm and do my best to throw her what I imagine is my best smirk.

Cho turns her head and catches my eye, albeit with a slightly wary and disapproving glance. "We're here," she says dryly, not bothering to respond to my conversational bait. I glance upward and realize that we are standing in front of Diamond Books, the reason why I came out to Muggle London in the first place. To buy a book. For my wife.

At that realization, I drop my hand quickly and shove it into my coat pocket, nodding to indicate that I've heard her.

"Shall we?" Cho steps nimbly away from me and up the two steps to open the bookshop's door without waiting for my answer. I follow silently. An uncomfortable gurgle of guilt bubbles in my stomach, but I ignore it as I step into the warmth of the shop and trail after Cho. I don't bother with hanging up my coat near the door, as she is already disappearing beyond my line of sight towards the back. I allow myself a small, indulgent smile. Ever the typical Ravenclaw, that one. It is one of her many quirks that attracted me to her so many years ago.

Several people mill about in the narrow aisles, forcing me to sidestep all the way to the back. Finally, I reach Cho. Standing next to her, i gradually realized just what kind of books were in front of us.

Pregnancy books.

I can feel my eyebrows shooting up into my slightly receding hairline. Without turning to her, the question comes tumbling out of my mouth before I have a chance to catch it. "Are you _pregnant_ , Chang?"

She looks up from the book she is flipping through and gives me one of her best exasperated looks. "No, I'm not. I'm researching for my sister." Closing the book with a _thud_ , she places it back on the shelf. "And even if I were, you _do_ know that is one of the few questions you should never ask a woman?"

"Well, yes, but you know me, I was never one of the more politically correct types. Slimy git was one of the more endearing nicknames, I believe."

A beat of silence, then she relaxes and lets out a laugh, a bright, happy sound, and scans the shelves again. "So, what brings you in search of a bookshop on Christmas Eve, then?" I realize fleetingly that she still has not addressed me by my name, surname or otherwise. Curious.

"I've got to buy something for-" Do I say my wife? Technically, Astoria is my lawfully wedded wife, but she and I both know that this marriage is more for convenience and show than love. Not too many eligible young ladies were lining up along the driveway of Malfoy Manor after the war ended. The Greengrass family was one of the few who stood by us Malfoys in our time of exile.

"-for my wife," I finish, quietly. Telling the truth has become easier in the last several years. I only hope that she doesn't take the news the wrong way.

"Oh, I see." Another beat of silence, this time with hesitation. "Well! I didn't expect Mrs. Malfoy to be a reading sort of girl."

I can hear the jab meant for me and let it slide. "Ms. Greengrass, actually. Astoria is a bit of a feminist." I ran my hands along the spines of the books in front of me. "And, no," I continue, "we're not expecting. I came to find a mystery book for her. If she hadn't been in Slytherin, she would have made an exceptional Ravenclaw."

Why did I just say all of that?

To her credit, Cho doesn't pick up on my non sequitur and instead helpfully offers to show me around the bookshop. This is a good sign. She wants to be around me. I imagine all bookshops are the same, wizarding or Muggle, but I accept her offer anyway. Anything to give me more time with her. Maybe I can finally explain my behavior to her all those years ago...

Cho starts off through the aisles, and I quickly follow. Her enthusiasm for books is still boundless, and her mood improves the longer we go on, rising to the cheerful nature I remember as she recommends books to me that I only half-hear. Though I am momentarily distracted by a uniquely Muggle publishing phenomenon known as self-help books, my entire focus has been on her and how to tell her everything I had wanted to say for the past decade. All too soon, we arrive in front of our destination.

"Here it is!" Cho chirps merrily. "The mystery aisle! Muggle authors really know how to churn out these novels, don't they? I suppose not having magic makes everything a bit more curious."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"So, what novel in particular did Ms. Greengrass want?"

"Well, I think it was one by someone named...Becker?"

"There's a whole shelf of books with that surname, Malfoy."

She laughs again, and I feel a sudden, strong urge to always want to be the reason for her laughter. Uncharacteristically, I summon what little courage I have left and sidle closer to Cho, close enough that our arms brush. Even through the winter layers, I can feel the heat rise and settle between us, another layer to the sexual tension.

"Yes, but I was hoping you would know which book was the _absolute_ best," I purr, hoping that she takes this bait.

Cho frowns slightly, then her eyes slowly widen and cheeks color as she makes the connection. She gives me a look, and shifts her weight towards me so that our arms are fully touching.

"I didn't think you had remembered..."

"How could I forget?"

Cho looks up at me then, and I see so many emotions flickering in her eyes. "How could I forget," I repeat, softly, "the first time that we met?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that the first two lines come from a song traditionally heard on New Year's Eve, but there is a method to my madness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

A/N: Auld lang syne translates to "for the sake of old times". This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get through their first meeting before they dive into the hard part of reconciliation.

* * *

Should auld acquaintance be forgot,  
and auld lang syne?

* * *

 _I had taken to skulking around the library more often these days in my sixth year. This was the only place I could catch some much needed solitude, away from the throngs in the corridors and other common spaces on campus. It became increasingly unbearable to be around all the happy, laughing students - my peers - when I knew I had been just like them only some months ago. Only now, I was so different and entrusted with a mission far beyond my years._

 _So, while I had never felt one way nor the other about this particular place in Hogwarts, I had grown to depend on it for my sanity. Madam Pince was indifferent towards me, and due to my Prefect status, was able to let me into the Restricted Section on a forged note from Snape. I spent many a day there, relaxing in the cool silence, broken intermittently by the entry and exit of the few students who needed the shelves. I begrudged them their space and always moved closer into the shadows, careful to avoid anyone who came my way._

 _My lucky streak held for several weeks into the school year, until right around Guy Fawkes Day._

 _I had dozed off unwittingly, sitting in the dark back corner of the Restricted Section, waiting for the two third-years that had come in on an assignment from Binns to leave. Suddenly, a close set of footsteps roused me from my nap, and I hurriedly cast a Notice-Me-Not charm. Peering through the dusty rays coming through the opposite window, I wondered at the identity of the intruder._

 _Petite form; bright, brown eyes; long, black hair; athletic build. I recognized her immediately._

 _She was the Ravenclaw Seeker, Diggory's old flame and Potterhead's one-time fling, Cho Chang. Rumors flew around her as being a soft, weepy, and emotional type. Clingy with boys, but a rather good student and a formidably talented Quidditch player. The brief encounters I had with her on the pitch proved the latter to me. Despite my upbringing - Lucius and Mother always wanted me to bring home certain pre-selected girls from our incestuous circle of Slytherin purebloods - and the rumors, I harbored a very tiny, miniscule crush on Cho. What sensible boy with eyes didn't admire her? I could see why Diggory and Potter both fell for her._

 _Whether out of apprehension of discovery or sudden attraction, I held my breath as she moved even closer towards my hiding spot. Quickly, I assessed my escape route. The narrow aisle between shelves was just wide enough for two people to stand back to back, meaning I would have to slide past her to exit towards the main aisle. However, she was still advancing towards me, facing my direction, blocking my path. There was no way not to alert her to my presence, until a brilliant idea came to mind. I could use my presence to my advantage..._

 _I quietly dispelled the Notice-me-Not charm and slipped out of the shadows. "Well, hello there, Chang." I hoped my tone was as smooth as it sounded in my head._

 _I watched with a smirk on my face as I noticed Cho almost drop the heavy tome she had pulled off the shelves to inspect. Her eyes widened, then narrowed, as she recognized me. "Oh, hello. I thought Filch succeeded in ridding this place of pests last month. Guess I should tell him he's missed one."_

" _Clever girl," I drawled, drily, my slithery Malfoy charm coming into play. "But, you know, I wouldn't be so quick to dismiss me, especially nowadays when school unity is one of the few things holding this place together."_

" _Yes, that, and Dumbledore."_

" _Hm, yes...well, the man is surely a great one, but even he is not immortal..."_

 _Cho turned her head sharply at my change in tone, scrutinizing me. To my credit, I never dropped my smirk, using her silence as a chance to launch my next attack. "What brings you to this part of the library, then? I can't imagine what anyone would want in this section dedicated to boring children's stories."_

 _Cho regarded me with a withering look. "You do live up to your one-time pseudo-Animagus form, trying to_ ferret _out other people's business all the time. No wonder you were on Umbridge's little pet squad last year."_

 _Ouch. "At least I don't turn into a leaky faucet every time someone mentions Hero Boy DIggory or Saint Potter," I shot back, somewhat aware that my voice had grown rather loud. What can I say, my pride was quite fragile._

 _I felt a rather perverse part of me relish the hurt and indignant look in her eyes. Another slightly larger part of me thrilled to the idea of exchanging banter with someone who wasn't a sworn enemy, sycophant, or so-called "friend". Before Cho had a chance to lash back at me, we found ourselves interrupted by a very disapproving Madam Pince._

" _Silence, you two! There is to be no talking in the library, even in the Restricted Section! You Prefects should know better!"_

 _Cho meekly bowed her head and mumbled an apology, but I had other plans. I stepped closer to Cho and slipped an arm around her waist. I felt her whole body stiffen beside me and heard her whisper angrily, "What do you think you're doing?"_

 _Instead of answering, I put on my best smile and addressed the librarian. "Oh, you'll have to forgive us, Madam Pince! We were just trying to find the_ absolute _best book for our essays and got distracted with each other's presence. You know, teenage hormones and all that." I waved my hand for emphasis._

 _The librarian's eyes narrowed in suspicion but let us go with a nod, disappearing out of sight. Not a second later, I felt myself roughly shoved against the nearest bookcase, a wand pointing me squarely in the face. And over the tip of that wand, I found a pair of furious brown eyes locked onto mine._

" _You had better tell me what that was all about, or so help me Merlin, I will cast a Bat Bogey Hex on you to last through next week!"_

 _After fielding death threats and promises of bodily harm from Death Eaters and the like, I merely laughed in Cho's face. "Relax, will you?" I pushed her wand away from my face. "You were prepared to get a detention when I just saved you from one."_

" _By pretending that you and I were...together?" I could hear the disgust practically dripping off of each word onto the cold stone floor beneath us. Somehow, that pricked a little._

 _I turned to leave but not without delivering a final remark. "Well, it's not like you came up with a better solution. Shame, I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be clever. See you around...or not."_

 _I swept off in what I imagined was a dramatically Slytherin fashion, but as I glanced back at her, I saw that she had already turned back to the books, scanning the shelves in concentration, one hand on her book-bag. Rats, maybe my famous Malfoy charm was slipping a little if I couldn't even get one of the prettiest girls at school to gawk after me when I leave a room. Well, I could fix that, no problem...right after I test out my theory in the Room of Requirement..._

I focus back on Cho's face as I wrap up my retelling. Of course, I remember to leave out the parts of the story that weren't as important, like the reason I was in that section of the library at all, and all of my inner monologuing. There was no need of dredging up the past at this point. Not yet, anyway.

To my relief, she bursts out laughing. I relax and start laughing as well. Patrons in the bookshop shoot us looks, probably moreso for our choice of dress - neither of us had thought to change out of our wizarding wear upon entering Muggle London - than the noise we're making.

"Just like old times, eh? Getting in trouble together in a place filled with books."

Cho takes advantage of a breather to wipe tears from her eyes; I haven't seen her laugh this hard in, well, years. "Oh, that _was_ a good memory, wasn't it? I'm surprised I didn't actually hex you at all." She straightens up and flashes me a smile.

"Even though that was a pretty awful first close encounter, it's still one of my favorite memories. I remember feeling slightly indignant at your juvenile ruse, but then a small part of me admired your cunning." She punched me lightly on the arm, still smiling. "You Slytherin, you."

"What can I say? That's who I am. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin extraordinaire." I make a full bow and look up at her, grinning widely. Cho smiles even wider in response, and as soon as our eyes lock for the second time that night, I feel a jolt of warmth shoot through my chest and slowly spread throughout my body. I know she feels it, too, by the way her eyes hold my gaze and the emotions I read on her face. She's still smiling, but it's changed to a gentler, warmer smile.

Suddenly, she steps forward quickly and grabs my arm. "Come with me. I've got something to show you."

"Your wish is my command, Ms. Chang."

And with that, we fly through the store and out into the cold. Cho hurriedly makes her way through the thinning crowds on the sidewalk, tugging me along by the wrist. I have no idea where we're going, but my mind is more focused on the fact that Cho is touching me, albeit through layers of winter wear. Now, Malfoys are not sappy folk by any means, but if pressed or tortured, I might very grudgingly admit that the warmth I'm feeling has nothing to do with the coat I'm wearing and everything to do with the girl in front of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own HP.

A/N: Thank you for those kind souls who have favorited and reviewed! I didn't expect anyone to pay attention to this fic, as this was borne out of sheer boredom while cooped up in the house one week. Now, for some explanations...

For those of you wondering at my use of present tense versus the more common past tense, it has to do with Draco's present life philosophy. That will be explored later.

I am doing my best to keep them in character as we know them in the fandom, but I strongly believe that both would have undergone pretty dramatic character changes. Going through a war and losing loved ones will do that to a person, so why not them, too?

Anyways, I have pretty detailed plans for this story, so please keep on reading and reviewing! (For those of you wondering when the rated-T parts come in, never fear! There will be some delicious scenes coming soon.)

* * *

Malfoys are known to be wealthy, haughty, cunning, and pure-blooded. Oh, did I mention, fabulously wealthy?

We are not, by any stretch of the imagination, athletic.

Yes, I played Quidditch in my school days, but my presence on the team was more or less paid for with Lucius' generous donations. I was a decent Seeker, but I didn't try very hard most of the time, except when in matches against Potter, of course.

However, I don't recall any time in my childhood when I ran, not even for fun.

So, after what seems like hours of running through the streets of London, Cho mercifully stops in front of a nondescript storefront and lets go of my hand.

"Where are we, and why did we have to run like mad to get here?" I ask, panting heavily between each word.

Cho looks over and smiles cheekily, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Just wait a bit." She signals for me to follow her inside the shop.

Aside from the tinkling of the bell above the door, the shop is deserted. All the lights are on, but no one is manning the till. I look around, taking in my surroundings, memorizing the layout of the store and the locations of the exits.

Some old habits from wartime die hard.

"You brought me into a second-hand goods store?"

"Patience, Malfoy."

A little thrill goes through me as I finally hear her speak my name. I say nothing more and wait to see what she does.

Cho goes straight to the back of the store and finds an unmarked door, which looks suspiciously like a supply closet. I get the absurd thought that she wants to play one of those Muggle kissing games inside the closet with me - a not-so-unwelcome idea - but I shake that thought away quickly. Cho reaches into her robe, producing her wand, and whispers, " _Alohomora!"_

The door creaks _inward_ , an interesting anomaly, as the door clearly sat on hinges that should swing to the outside. I raise an eyebrow to Cho in question, as she turns to me and inclines her head toward whatever lay inside the door.

"Oh, no, ladies first, Chang. I'm not about to set foot into a creepy unknown closet with you at my back. No offense, of course."

Not missing a beat, Cho rolls her eyes. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. This is where I was going to before you accosted me in the street earlier. Just go in."

With an uncharacteristic show of obedience, I bite back any further attempts at banter and cautiously enter the darkened interior. Inching forward, I hear Cho step lightly behind me. The door closes, enveloping us in complete darkness. My sense of cautiousness quickly gives way to panic, right hand flying to my wand, when suddenly...

 _Bzzzzt!_

A bright light flashes on and illuminates the space inside the door. My hand and mouth drop open simultaneously in what I imagine is a most unbecoming expression of dumbfounded surprise, as my ears register the steady _thump-thump_ of bass assaulting my ears at a deafening volume.

I can't believe it.

I have somehow been transported to a nightclub. At a loss for words, I turn around to ask Cho the reason for us being here, but she is nowhere to be found. _Strange...wasn't she just right behind me?_

I strain to ignore the din of clubgoers and incessant bass notes and concentrate on finding Cho. Scanning the room, I take in my surroundings. A multitude of bobbing heads, a sea of smiling and laughing faces, the smell of perfumes and colognes mingling sickeningly in the air, the crush of bodies around me as I worm my way deeper into the crowd...I fight hard to stuff down the feelings of panic and anxiety. I never did well in crowds, especially not after the war years.

"Malfoy, over here!"

Cho's voice rings out over the noise, somewhere to the right of me. I finally spot her at a backlit bar counter, leaning against it very casually with a drink in hand. Although, she looks different somehow.

"Chang! Where in blazes did you go, and why are you wearing this ridiculous getup?" I motion to her new outfit. Gone were the winter layers, replaced by what can only be described as a giant velvet overcoat in a ghastly shade of red, trimmed in fake white fur. A giant, floppy, triangular hat in the same theme tops her head, complete with a white pouf on its end. I have never seen her look so ridiculous, but I admit that it's charming.

Cho winks at me. "I had to get changed, but I won't tell you why. You'll find out soon enough."

I raise an eyebrow. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the cunning, secretive one."

"Well, Ravenclaws have always been sharp learners, and we try to learn from the best." Another wink is thrown my way. Merlin, Cho is actually _flirting_ with me! This is what I've been missing. The easy banter, the spontaneity, the chemistry between us. I see twinkling fire in her brown eyes, stoking the embers in my own blood...and in my pants?

Wait a second. I realize that the vibrating sensation I'm feeling is coming from my left-hand pocket, and not from some other part of my body.

I swear my face is as red as her getup as I scramble for my phone and click it on. The screen lights up, displaying the time and also the following words: "11 missed calls".

Oh, bollocks. That must be Astoria, wondering where I am. Five years of marriage, and she still doesn't trust me to be out of the house for more than an hour.

"Excuse me a minute, will you? Family matters," I gesture vaguely with my mobile at Chang, who nods in understanding.

"All right, but you'll be missing something spectacular on the stage over there."

I flash a grin but roll my eyes as soon as I turn my back. I'm sure she just wanted to prolong our flirting, which I wouldn't normally mind, except for the fact that a jealous wife breathing down my neck has effectively dampened any extramarital ardor on my part for now.

Stealing into the men's bathroom, I ring Astoria back. After the war, Muggle objects and the like started infiltrating the Wizarding World, due in part to the lowering of the Statute of Secrecy. Personally, I think we would have gotten along just fine without all these new gadgets, but now I can't live without my mobile.

"Hello." Astoria's voice comes over the phone devoid of intonation. She's pissed, and I quickly divert to calming tactics.

"Hello, sweetness," I fawn. "How did the dinner with the shrew and old bastard go?"

"There's no need to be crass, _dear._ Mummy and Daddy are perfectly all right, but they are starting to wonder if their son-in-law exists anymore." Anger crackles a bit beneath her words. I keep my silence.

The next words come out softly. " _I'm_ starting to wonder if you exist anymore. You go out all day and come back so late at night lately...you're not having an affair, are you?"

I rub my temples at her blunt accusation. This happens every single time I have a free moment and want to escape the dullness of the manor.

"No, my _darling_ bird, I am not toying about with anyone else. In fact, I have been out all day to find you that book you wanted, and perhaps a Christmas surprise gift besides." Lying still came so easily to me these days.

"Anyway, my sweet, I've got to go. I'm next at the till and don't want to keep the line behind me waiting. I'll be home soon!"

Without waiting for her to get the last word in, I hang up and let out a huge sigh. Despite my budding conscience telling me that I should go home, I don't want to leave the party just yet. There's something I need to tell Cho before I leave.

I open the bathroom door, only to be greeted by the sight of Cho Chang up on stage in that crazy red velvet getup, except that it seems...different. The flowing overcoat has disappeared, leaving only a tight red bodysuit.

Suddenly, that conversation I need to have with Cho doesn't sound so appealing. Maybe a few more minutes in her company wouldn't hurt.

* * *

I watched as Draco disappeared towards the men's room and allowed myself a small chuckle. He hadn't changed much since we parted ways five years ago. I heard about how his family was in disgrace following the end of the war, and how publicly the Malfoys tried to salvage their name, albeit mostly by using the last of their money to get into the good graces of the charities that popped up after the war. Draco's name popped up on many a charity board nowadays, taking the place of his ailing father. I remembered seeing his face on the covers of _Witch_ _Weekly_ and _Malkin's Men_ , the relatively new publishing branch of Madam Malkin's. Which, of course, also happened to be my place of employment, and the company who threw the party where we were at currently.

Okay, so maybe I knew more than a little of what went on in Draco Malfoy's post-war life than I cared to admit. It's not like I had a choice, being head editor and all. I most certainly did not have a copy of the issues he fronted somewhere in my bedroom in an enchanted box of English oak.

Anyway, I couldn't dwell on Draco for long, as I knew my bit in the company-wide Christmas party talent show was about to start. I used to hate public speaking or going on stages, but ever since I was caught up in all the post-war attention showered on those who fought and lived to tell the tale, performing in public ceased to be a fear of mine.

"And next on our list...it's our fearless, charming, wonderful, extra sexy-" Merlin, I'm going to have to talk with Benny on Monday about this "-Cho Chang!"

The room erupted in cheers and hollers, and I went on autopilot for the next several minutes. Tossing my itchy Santa overcoat onto a nearby chair, I plastered a blinding smile on my face, and strutted up the front stairs and onto the stage. The song starts playing, and I come in right on cue.

 _Santa, baby, slip a niffler under the tree for me_

 _Been an awful good girl_

 _Santa, baby, hope you find my Portkey tonight!_

I relaxed as the song went on and added some saucy attitude into the mix. With each "Santa baby", I swayed my hips to the music and winked at a few unsuspecting coworkers, male and female alike. Everyone was enjoying it, with loud whoops and cheers whenever I sent a wink out into the crowd. A few shouts of encouragement and even an "I love you, Cho!" from my best mate at work, Sandra, left me feeling very flattered.

Just as I was about to end the song, I spied Draco coming out of the men's room with a furrowed brow and a conflicted look. I hadn't seen that expression of worry on his face since our school days, and an unexpected pang of concern hit me deep in my core. Sure, I had spent the better part of the night going through a gamut of emotions from the first moment I ran into him, but concern was not one of them.

I didn't realize I was staring until Draco lifted his head and locked eyes with me. For a split second, I lost track of where I was. The blues of his eyes were always irresistible to me, and even after all this time, I couldn't help myself from getting lost in them.

"Earth to Cho! Hey! You missed your cue!"

I wrenched my eyes away from Draco's at the angry whisper in my ear. Pressing the ruby stud in my left earlobe, I whisper back, "Sorry! I've got it!" and whirl around to end the song, shooting giant snowflakes out of my wand for a grand finale.

Everyone cheered and applauded. I curtsied and looked up, scanning the room for Draco. This night was out of the ordinary for me, and I needed to talk with him.

Finally, I spotted him by the bar, two drinks in hand. "Well, after that rousing performance, you certainly should be rewarded. Though, I think the snowflakes at the end were a bit much, don't you think?" Ugh, that stupid drawl of his came out to play.

"You remember that I have a flair for the dramatic, right? Crying my eyes out during my sixth year notwithstanding." I took the neon green drink from him and downed it in one go, almost choking at its sweetness.

"Merlin, Malfoy, if you meant to poison me because you hated the song, it would have been easier to use a curse than trying to do me in with diabetes!" I spluttered, coughing down the sickly sweet alcohol.

Draco eyed me with one eyebrow raised and his infamous smirk back in place. "Flair for the dramatic, yep, got it," he replied, dryly. "Never told you to chug it, by the way."

I pouted. "Hey, I was thirsty! It's hard being a star performer in the company talent show." A warning buzz sounded in my ear, and I put the glass down on a nearby table and place a hand on his arm.

"Draco, it's been great seeing you tonight, but can we go somewhere private and talk? I've been meaning to tell you something."

The change in tone caught Draco's attention because he shifted his gaze away from the stage, where Sandra and Benny were engaging in a rap battle about figgy pudding. The smirk dropped off his face, replaced by a neutral expression. "Yeah, all right. I've been meaning to tell you something as well. Shall we go to Hogsmeade, for old time's sake?"

* * *

A/N: Cho wanted to butt into the story, so here she is. She uses the past tense for the same reason Draco uses present tense. Thanks for your patience with this fic; I hope to update more as the holidays approach!


End file.
